


Odd Sleeping Habit

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU!GTA, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GTA, Multi, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: As a mercenary, you barely get any sleep on the jail so once your feet hit the penthouse tiredness hits your body fully.





	

Coming back after a mercenary job always took a toll on you, when you were on a job your body wouldn’t allow you to sleep. You had a job to do an any rest could get you kill, it was just ingrained into you from years of training. But as soon are you stepped into the penthouse a huge wave of sleep hit you. You sat your sniper on the counter before getting a glass of water. With the glass in hand, you headed towards one of the sitting chairs. Your feet ached from all the running you had done at the end of your job but it was worth it and you got paid well for it. Sitting down in the chair you kicked off your boots. Geoff might bitch at you tomorrow about leaving your things lying around the penthouse but that was tomorrow. Taking a sip of your water you sat it on the table in front of you. Propping your arm up on the chairs arm you rest your head in your hand as your eyelids closed. Just resting your eyes there was no harm in that.

Michael and Gavin rushed into the penthouse laughing and yelling, another job done and over. With money in their bank accounts they could party till dawn. Geoff walking in with half a bottle of whiskey in his hand, Ryan and Jack carried the bags as Ray played on his 3DS.   
“Ray come on!” Geoff yelled.  
“What?” Ray yelled back.  
“Your sniper is on the counter.”  
“Geoff Ray’s sniper is on his back and his is pink,” Michael said.  
“Then who’s is i-” Ryan quickly cut Geoff off.  
“Y/N must have finished her job early.”  
“Y/N back!” Gavin yelled as he ran to the living room only to find you curled up in the sitting chair your chairs now crossed with your head resting in the middle.  
“Found her!” Gavin yelled.  
“You idiot don’t wake her!” Michael hissed out at Gavin.  
“Gavin could yell all fucking day but he not going to wake up Y/N once she is asleep after a merc job,” Ray said as he took one of the e-cola from Ryan, Ryan didn’t stay anything as he grabbed another.  
“Should we move her?” Jack asked.  
“When she gets uncomfortable she’ll move,” Ryan said.

Throughout the night the boys talked, yelled, laughed, and played games none ever waking you up. When you did wake up, however, you quickly found a spot between Ryan and Ray because you had gotten cold. The two didn’t mind, as Ryan rested his arm on your shoulder allowing you to use him as a pillow and Ray kept playing his game with you legs resting on his lap.   
"Welcome back." Ryan mumble as he kissed the top of your head, you smiled and hummed back thanks before falling back asleep with the warm of Ryan and Ray around you.


End file.
